donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Flutter Flyaway
Flutter Flyaway is the thirty-first stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, as well as the third stage in the Forest world. It is preceded by Clingy Swingy and followed by Tippin' Totems. Overview Walkthrough Enemies * Chomps * Skittlers * Tiki Torks Items K-O-N-G Letters * K: The letter K can be seen in the air above the second caged Tiki Tork in the level. A high-jump must be performed off of an enemy to reach it. * O: The letter O is on a solid area of land shortly after the first checkpoint. A high-bounce must be done off of a spider enemy to reach it. * N: The letter N is immediately after the fourth Puzzle Piece with the next trio of caged Tiki Torks flying around it. * G: When the Kongs reach the first springy mushroom from the final Puzzle Piece, they should find a group of four caged Tiki Buzzes flying towards them. The flying platform on the second of them holds the letter G that they can jump to. Puzzle Pieces * 1. As they Kongs cruise on the first caged Tiki Tork that moves in a figure-eight going upwards, they should avoid jumping to the next platform as they reach the top of the area and wait a few moments to be pulled towards the first Puzzle Piece nearby. * 2. Two round, turf-covered structures can be seen above the first two bouncy mushrooms after the letter O. The duo should bounce to them and climb on top of them to find the second Puzzle Piece. * 3. When the heroes reach solid land after the area with the second Puzzle Piece, they should head into the gap near an item-bearing plant to land in a hidden area. If they pound on the ground here, they fall into a Bonus Level, where they must shoot between two Barrel Cannons in order to collect eighty bananas and two Banana Coins within thirty seconds to make a Puzzle Piece appears. As they shoot between the barrels, they must watch for an Auto Fire Barrel in the center that can shoot them out of the level. * 4. The fourth Puzzle Piece is being orbited by three caged Tiki Torks shortly after the previous Puzzle Piece. They can grab it by simply jumping to it, trying to land back on one of the Tikis afterwards. * 5. When the Kongs reach a bouncy mushroom placed between two Chomps near the end of the level, they can find many bananas moving in a circle above it. If they grab all of the bananas, a Puzzle Piece appears. * 6. The primates should avoid jumping into the second-to-last Barrel Cannon before the second checkpoint and instead roll-jump under it to grab a Puzzle Piece. They can then land in the nearby Barrel Cannon that follows. * 7. Two caged Tiki Torks can be found moving downwards and then back up in a figure-eight shortly after the second checkpoint. The Kongs should stand on them and wait for them to hover back upwards to be lead to a Skittler that has a Puzzle Piece hanging above it. They can reach it by bouncing on the foe. Puzzle Time Attack Medals Gallery Videos Donkey Kong Country Returns 100% Walkthrough Part 27 - Flutter Flyaway de:Flotter Freiflug Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Article stubs Category:Locations Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Forest Stages (theme) Category:Stages